The invention relates to an operating lamp with operator controls having several operating parameter display fields for displaying adjustable parameters of operating states of the operating lamp, and a control element for setting the parameters.
The use of operating lamps of this type in operating rooms is generally known.
Advantageously, the operating surgeon can easily access the operator controls to facilitate handling of the operating lamp.
It is desired to further facilitate handling of the operating lamp.